


Grophet's Gambit - The Rescue

by DancingHare



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: The crew storms a Hutt stronghold to rescue their captain.





	Grophet's Gambit - The Rescue

“Am I dead?” Kif groaned from the bed, his arm shielding his face from the bright lights of the med room.

“I hope not,” Kazta muttered, as she prepared the kolto injection. “Because this is not how I want to spend my afterlife.” Though she wasn’t a trained medic, she knew enough to prepare some simple medical injections, stims and the like. “This one will make you feel better. Hopefully.” Kif had come out of the Hutt stronghold much worse for the wear, and wasn’t in any condition to be tending to the others — herself included. Though her armor had shielded her from the worst of it, she’d still taken a blaster hit, and some scuffs and bruises from the explosion. She’d be back on her feet soon, but she was a little worried about Kif. He turned over onto his other side, facing away from her, and she decided it was best to let him sleep for a while. Hopefully he’d at least hurt less when he awoke.

Back in her bunk, she typed up her report of the raid on Boruda’s fortress. They’d finally been able to locate the signal — or more likely, they’d been lured there intentionally by the Hutt and the man who called himself the Enforcer. It didn’t matter. Hutt strongholds were always well guarded, but Kazta had never seen anything like this. Some were hired mercenaries no doubt, others wore the armor she’d seen on the thugs on Coruscant, but a large number of them were Imperial army. The crew stormed through them, leaving the bodies where they fell. Normally most of Kazta’s fighting was done at range, though she was proficient in close combat it didn’t usually come to that. With sabers and the close quarters, it was a lot more visceral than she was used to. It didn’t help that she could put herself in their boots. They were soldiers, just as she was. If not for the Republic coming to her colony’s aid all those years ago, she could have wound up in the Imperial army, too. Did they even have a choice? It eased her conscience if she told herself that they did — but not much.

The important thing was that they’d reached the captain in time. Beaten and bloodied, and stunned by the chaos around him, but alive all the same. Kazta hadn’t had a chance to speak to him yet, no doubt he would take some time to adjust back to his normal life. That is, if you even could after something like that. She wanted to apologize for leaving him like that, Kazta felt they’d made amends for it now, but she had no idea what Ginnus had endured in the meantime. She hoped he was happy and comfortable, as much as he could be, at least. And a larger problem still loomed before them — the secret Imperial operation and the sith that stalked the sands. They were no doubt connected, and they had lost the element of surprise. The Hutt would have already warned that they were coming, bolstering their defenses and their patrols.

Earlier that evening, before they’d ridden off to the rescue, she had tried meditating, as the jedi had suggested. To her surprise, Em took her up above the outpost to a little tent, and showed her how to sit and hold her hands. Kazta wasn’t really sure if it was working — her mind had still raced ahead of itself with the possibilities, the potential outcomes and obstacles that could arise. But she did feel calmer, more centered perhaps. Like anything, she was sure it would improve with practice, though she doubted that she would ever be able to sense the force in the way Em described. Watching the blazing red sun dip down over the horizon, made hazy by the waves of heat, the planet seemed peaceful, even if just for a few moments.


End file.
